Animal Instincts
by Candlelight Kiss
Summary: Naruto always wanted to communicate with a wolf but couldn't since they were at war. What happens when a curious fox follows a wolf into the forest when he's not supposed to? And what will happen once that big bad wolf gets Naruto alone in his cave? Shape-shifting SasuNaru, One-Shot. Warning, MA. 18 Only.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto~!

Author's Note: Hi there, this is my first fanfiction/story I've ever written. I'm so nervous, please go easy on me. c: Sorry it there are any typos~!

Warning: SasuNaru one-shot. Please 18+ only!

 _14 years ago_

 _Naruto crept close to the ground trying his best to blend into the tall grass around him. He made sure to keep his strides light making sure not to alert his target. There was a black pup sleeping a few feet away from and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Everyone from his pack was a lighter color, like tan or light brown, but he'd never seen a black fox. Not even when he traveled around the lands with his parents._

 _The blonde lifted his snout slightly searching for the unknown party's sent and frowned. He even smelled different, not necessarily bad, just- different. He inched closer to the beast placing his paw a couple inches away from the pup's head. He leaned forward trying to get a better look at the intruder's face. Naruto tilted his head trying to get a better look. It's snout was longer then his and the pups facial features were completely different as well. Even when the offending party was sleeping he looked intimidating. The pup shifted in his sleep slightly making the blonde take a quick step back. What if it woke up? He knew nothing about him. It could be one of the monster's his sister told him about for all he knew. Most likely not but he could never be too safe. What if it was the enemy? His mother never told him much about the war so he couldn't tell if it was or not._

 _He took another step back thinking about the war. He should probably tell his mother about his find. He turned around slowly trying not to make a sound but unfortunately misjudged a step squashing a leaf beneath his paw. He didn't even have time to look over his shoulder before the raven pup tackled him roughly to the ground. The pup was bigger then him making it harder to fight against his weight. The beast quickly pinned the squirming fox beneath him. Naruto grunted at the hard connection but it didn't take long to regain his composure. He quickly shifted to his human form kicking the pup off him and tumbled backwards to make space between them. He was prepared to counter any attack that was thrown at him._

 _The pup examined him intensely before following suit and transformed into a human form keeping a sharp eye on the fox. They sat there for a couple of minutes unsure of what to do before Naruto spoke up._

 _"You aren't a monster are you?" The fox asked quietly looking the pup over._

 _The raven gawked at him. How can one be so naïve in a time of war? He didn't even know what his enemy looked like and he walked straight up to one. If he had been any other wolf the fox would have been killed on the spot._

 _"No. I'm a wolf, not that it's any of your business. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _Naruto's eye widened slightly. Uchiha, he knew that name from somewhere. He overheard his parents talking about them. Fugaku Uchiha was supposedly the leader of the wolf clan nearest to them meaning Sasuke 'was' the enemy after all. So this is what he was warned to stay away from? He knew the wolves were the enemy but the raven didn't seem all that bad, he was just a normal kid._

 _Naruto looked at the wolf relaxing his posture. Sasuke had pale skin, black hair, dark eyes, but what stood out the most were his ears. They were shaped a little different then his own. Naruto tried his best to hold him his laugh when he noticed how large and fluffy they were. The wolf's ears were much bigger then his own but they almost made the boy look awkward. But other then that Naruto felt kind of jealous. Almost everything about the wolf was bigger._

 _"Im Naruto, im a f-"_

 _"I'm well aware of what you are. Unlike you I can identify enemies." Sasuke scoffed cutting Naruto off._

 _"Oh, that's so cool. My mom never told me what you guys look like." The fox began not catching on to the insult. "You look really pretty Sasuke, I've never seen anything like you before._

 _The raven glared at the smiling fox wanting to kill him now more then ever. It sounded like some corny pick-up line. The fox couldn't be a day over five so he could probably take him on with ease. He was supposed to kill him but he couldn't for some reason. It didn't feel right. He wouldn't be able to live with taking such an innocent life. It also wouldn't be fair seeing he was around four years older the fox._

 _"You shouldn't call a guy pretty."_

 _"Then you're handsome" Naruto replied still grinning._

 _"And you should only tell that to people you like you know."_

 _"But I do like you Sasuke!"_

 _The wolf sighed. Naruto was absolutely hopeless. He was about to reply but before he had time to he heard a women's voice calling for Naruto. Without another word he quickly returned to his wolf form and took off towards the woods. There was no way he could defend himself against an adult. If only the war hadn't been going on maybe they could have been friends._

 _Present Day_

Naruto closed his eyes soaking up what little sun there was left. What started out a beautiful day quickly became an ugly one. He was supposed to be helping Kiba with the chores but ditched him to relax in the meadow like always. It was pretty deep in the forest so he doubted anyone would follow him. They never did anyways.

He made sure to pack a satchel since he planned to stay out overnight. He didn't really feel like going back and sleeping away from the pack every now and then was nice. They were always together and he rarely had any alone time. The female foxes started going into heat early and that's a mess he certainly didn't want to deal with. He'd just go to his usual borrow nearby to sleep in.

Despite being a fox he hardly ever shifted into his animal form. They only times he did was to hunt, mess with his brothers, or when he felt threatened. Most of his pack preferred it too. There's no reason for fox form when it's so damn hot. The stupid island rarely went below 70 degrees even during winter. He thanked god everyday for giving them an option. He still had the fox ears, a tail, and a set of human ears but he didn't have all that damn fur on his body. The foxes just wore pants or capris made of animal pelts sown by his mother and the elders. They were perfect for the weather.

Naruto rolled on his stomach picking a couple pieces of grass. He gazed over his shoulder expecting to see the usual forest in the distance but instead he saw a wolf staring at straight at him. The blonde stared in shock not really sure of what to do. Wolves hardly ever came here. It was to close too the borderline for their liking. The last time he talked to a wolf was when he was a boy. Ever since that time he's wanted to talk to another but they were all too bloodthirsty. Maybe this was his chance?

He'd seen many wolves but he's never seen one so big. If he weren't completely out of mind as it is he probably would've run. He hoped the wolf wouldn't try anything. He noticed the wolf was completely back. It reminded him of someone. They were usually multiple shades of grey and almost never a solid color.

Sasuke…

Naruto cautiously stood up; there was no way this wolf was escaping. He slung his satchel over shoulder and took a step forward. The beast didn't show any sign of attacking so he continued making his way forward. He never broke eye contact as he moved closer to his target. Naruto lifted his hand slowly reaching for the wolf but quickly retreated it when he received a low warning growl. The wolf took a couple steps back before turning around darting into the forest. Naruto let out a string of curses as he watched the wolf's form getting further and further out of his sight. It was a part of the woods he wasn't familiar with. Great.

Without another thought Naruto quickly took off after the wolf on foot. He decided against shifting because with the pace the wolf was going he would have been out of sight before he could get his second leg out of his capris. Foxes were fast by nature human or fox form so he was going to try his best to keep up. Plus, if he had torn through another pair of capris his mother would have killed him. Nineteen or not he'd still have his ass handed to him in front of the whole pack.

Naruto dodged the obstacles thrown at him with ease but the wolf was getting out of his sight. He grunted in frustration, he couldn't keep up without turning into a fox.

"Fuck." Naruto sighed slowing down. He most likely lost his chance to talk to a wolf. After all these years this was probably the only chance he had. It was the only wolf that didn't attack him from the get go. He punched a nearby tree looking around when he felt droplets hit his arm. He was so caught up in the chase he didn't realize it started to rain. He had no clue where he was, how far into the forest he was, or even if this was wolf territory. He turned around but the downpour was washing his scent away by the second. This was just _perfect._ He'd lost his only chance and on top of everything else, he was potentially wolf chow.

Naruto froze hearing leaves rustling behind him. They were so faint they could easily be mistaken for wind rustling the underbrush but Naruto was trained by one of the best and survival was certainly his forte. His ears perked up trying to block out the natural sounds of the forest focusing on the quiet footsteps. Whatever was behind him was definitely trying to be quiet as possible. This wasn't good. He didn't like being played with.

Naruto let out a shaky sigh feeling adrenaline start pumping through his veins. Everything seemed so still. All he could hear was the faint sound of rain landing on the leaves around him. Naruto slowly turned around eyeing the bush once behind him searching for any sign of a threat. Hopefully it was just his mind playing tricks on him but he was taught never to second guess his instincts. The blonde's eyes fell to the bottom of the bush and stiffened. There were a pair of eye's staring straight at him. They were hidden well but still visible. One last pump of adrenaline went throughout his body before the wolf jumped out tackling the blonde to the ground. The wolf sunk his claws into the blondes shoulder trying to stop all protesting against him.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto hissed grinding his teeth together. "Stop, p-please."

The wolf stopped his motions and retracted his claws staring at the fox beneath him. Naruto looked up unsure of the other's intentions. If he were going to attack, he'd have no choice but to shift into a fox. To his surprise the wolf shifted into his human form peering down at the blonde. This was definitely the not Sasuke the remembered. Naruto's eyes wondered over the raven in awe. How the hell do wolves grow so big? Last time he saw Sasuke was when he was younger. Now… Now he'd grown up into such a striking man. Everything about him was absolutely perfect. His eyes, his hair, his lips, they were all gorgeous. Naruto also noticed he had grown perfectly into his ears. His eye's traveled further down and couldn't help but envy him. He fixated on the way the raven's abs moved slightly as the other took a breath in. He reached out his hand touching Sasuke's side gently. He had gotten so big. No wonder his wolf form was huge. The guy stood about six-foot two and what used to be a kid's body was now covered in muscle. He eye's continued down feeling the raven's tail brush against his stomach blushing when he realized the other was completely naked. Thank goodness Sasuke's tail was covering everything else. Naruto let out a sigh in relief.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked flatly.

Naruto blinked a couple times at the question. Had Sasuke really forgotten about him? "You don't remember me? Has old age gotten to ya?" He said sarcastically making the wolf scowl even more.

"I'm twenty-two, not senile."

"I saw you sleeping in the meadow when I was younger. I see you grew into your ears just fine. I thought you were gonna look weird for the rest of your life" Naruto said playfully tugging on one of the wolf's ears.

"Enlightening but I really think you should go. You've already crossed the boarder. There are scouts everywhere so you should be careful on your way back. You're lucky I'm not one of them." He said starting to climb off the fox but Naruto caught his wrist stopping him.

"I don't know my way back. The rain washed my scent away."

Sasuke looked around at the storm picking up, the fox was right. His scent was nowhere to be found. _Fuck._ Sasuke sighed standing up watching the blonde follow suit. He didn't want to help the fox out but he also didn't _particularly_ want him to die either. Sooner or later a scout would find him. That left only one thing to do- find shelter.

"Shift." The raven ordered. Naruto smiled understanding what Sasuke wanted.

"Thanks."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. Of course he remembered the other perfectly, he just wanted to make sure first. The naïve little fox. The thing he recalled most were his eyes, he remembered how beautiful they were. It was his first and only time seeing blue eyes. The wolves naturally had darker ones. They still kind of mesmerized him, not that he'd ever tell the fox that.

If only he had killed the fox in the first place he wouldn't be dealing with him right now. That got him to thinking. Why couldn't he kill him now? Nothing was stopping him. If Naruto hadn't called out his name would he have killed him? He honestly didn't know.

Sasuke looked behind him had already shifted seeing what was taking the blonde so long and paused. He turned around seeing Naruto tuck his fingers in pants beginning to push them down. Sasuke watched the muscles ripple in Naruto's back with every movement he made. His thumbs pushed past his hipbones dragging the pants with him revealing a tight ass. The raven gulped following the pants until they came to a stop clinging to his wet thighs. Sasuke forced himself to look away feeling like a grade-A pervert. He blamed it on him never getting a mate. Your 'mating window', as they called it, is supposed to be between ages eighteen and twenty. He was turning twenty-three tomorrow so he was long passed that deadline. He thought relationships were stupid so he'd never taken time to be in one. There was no point really. His options weren't exactly the best. All the female wolves acted like idiots and the males were no better. When he turned twenty he traveled with his father to the surrounding packs but nothing caught his interest. It was his father's last resort. If he were to pick a male as a mate though his expectations would be higher then if it were a female. They'd have to be equal to him on every level: strength, endurance... appeal. He snorted at himself. He was definitely going to die alone.

Naruto trotted next to him with his pants hanging from his mouth and the satchel securely tightened around his neck. Sasuke signaled him to follow and they made their way into the forest dodging the minor obstacles with ease. The raven looked down at the smaller beast traveling beside him. If Naruto actually knew where they were going he'd mostly likely pass him up. The fox was fast and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He never liked to be beaten, ever. He kicked one of the fox's legs out form beneath him and smirked when the blondes face connected hard to the ground. Naruto let out a growl shaking the mud off his snout. He easily caught back up to Sasuke once he snapped out his temporary stupor. He eyed the raven not finding it one bit funny. Naruto thought about kicking the other in the face but decided against it. He wouldn't push his luck.

After a couple minutes they finally reached a small cave quickly going inside to dry off. Naruto looked around seeing a blanket resting next to some firewood stashed in the corner. It wasn't the biggest cave but it was a decent size, it was actually pretty cozy. There weren't many caves near his pack. He wolves snatched most of them up. By the looks of it Sasuke came here pretty often. He felt kind of bad for intruding on the wolf's personal space. He'd be mad if someone followed him to the meadow. Living with twenty other foxes wasn't always easy.

Naruto followed the wolf until they reached the end of the cave shifting when Sasuke wasn't looking and quickly slipped on his pants. The grey sky didn't help much for lighting but he could still make out everything fairly easy. Luckily he packed a spare pair of pants. He always did when he planned to stay out over night.

"Here" Naruto said handing them to the raven looking anywhere else butat him when he shifted.

"Thanks" Sasuke replied quietly getting up to set up a fire once clothed. The pants were a little tight but they'd have to do. Staying in wolf form would probably make the blonde nervous.

Naruto watched him sitting a couple feet away. He's been thinking about talking to a wolf and now he finally had the chance… He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Naruto right?"

The blonde's ears perked up hearing his name. He didn't remember telling it to Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf still setting up a small fire. He was _positive_ he didn't mention his name. That damn wolf knew who he was from the very start.

"You asshole! If you knew who I was this whole time you didn't have to sink your damn claws into my shoulder."

"I wanted to make sure it was you." He said flatly. "And even if I was positive it was you I'd still do the same."

"You're a jerk..."

"What else was I supposed to do then? Walk right up to you and greet you? You're a fox, how would I know if you were going to attack or not? You could've changed."

Naruto looked down playing with a small rock on the ground. Sasuke was right. He could've been after him for the kill. "But I wasn't… Unless you consider petting a wolf a huge threat."

"You don't _pet_ wolves."

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I guess your right."

The wolf looked over the fox tilting his head trying to get a better look at Naruto. The blonde was handsome he couldn't deny that. He sighed passing it off as him not seeing blonde hair much and those blue eyes were so foreign to him he couldn't help but stare a bit. He was intrigued to say the least.

Said eyes flicked up to meet his calculating ones, Naruto honestly didn't like being stared at. For all he knew Sasuke could be thinking of ways to get rid of him. What if another wolf caught Sasuke with a fox? "You aren't thinking of killing me are you?"

"Thinking and doing are different."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "You _aren't_ going to kill me right?"

Sasuke looked down pretending to think for a couple seconds. If he wasn't going to kill the fox why couldn't he have a little fun with it? After seeing the blonde tense a bit he smirked. "No I wont will you."

"Good, it's not like you could anyways." Naruto chucked playfully flashing the raven a cocky grin.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nah" The blonde replied letting his grin drop to a small smile. "But you know what _is_ a challenge? Talking to one of you guys."

"Yeah, a challenge you should have never taken on. You could have been killed. You're pretty stupid, you know that?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid, just... I don't know. I find you guys interesting. You don't seem all that bad, I find the war pointless. I mean, innocent lives being taken because the hierarchy is too stubborn to organize a peace treaty. It's natural to be curious about the other side of things. How the opponent feels. Plus, I saw that you were black so I followed."

The raven's eye twitched at the last part. "Because I was black? That's your reason? My whole family has black fur and each one of them wouldn't have a single hesitation about killing you."

Naruto sighed and scooted a little closer to Sasuke. It was kind of weird being directly in front of him. "I guess your right. I should have been more careful."

"Hn."

The blonde looked at the wolf next to him touching his arm gently gliding his fingers towards his wrist. Sasuke tensed at the action but didn't question him. Naruto couldn't help his curiosity. They weren't all that different just wolves were naturally a little bigger. He was 5'9, which was pretty standard for a fox. He didn't mind it though. Foxes were known for their agility after all.

"You think the war will stop soon?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I do."

"Really? You think? That would be great."

"Do you have some weird wolf fetish or something?"

Naruto blushed pulling his hand back from the others arm. "W-What? No! I was just wondering pervert."

Sasuke smirked at the others weak defense. He touched the blonde's cheek gently feeling the heat under his fingertips. He couldn't help but think the blushing fox was cute.

Naruto glared up at the raven smacking his hand away. Stupid wolf… His ears perked up as a rock got tossed inside. He looked up noticing the storm was picking up outside. He was used to the mild storms they always had but this one seemed to be getting pretty bad. He wondered how his family was holding up. He could see some leaves by the entrance being tossed around in the wind. Hopefully it cleared up soon.

"There's a typhoon coming this way I believe."

"What!" Naruto gasped. "A fucking typhoon? The one time I follow wolf a typhoon comes. Just my luck… I need to get back home before it gets worse."

The blonde tried to get up but Sasuke pulled him onto his lap before he could fully stand up. "You don't know your way back or else you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Sasuke I'm serious. Someone like you wouldn't understand at all. We don't have caves to hide in the wolves claimed them all. We live in burrows, sleep in the open, or the trees, anything really. Where are they supposed to go?"

Naruto felt Sasuke's arms tighten around his waist even though he wasn't struggling. "They are fine. It's not like a one typhoon is going to wipe out an entire pack of foxes."

The blonde paled "You know what? You really need to work on your people skills. That speech sucked. I wasn't even thinking that you bastard."

"I don't usually give them..."

"Yeah, I can tell." Naruto said sarcastically. "Why do you care anyways? A wolf trying to protect a fox, that's rich."

Naruto was right. He didn't care. Or at least he shouldn't; yet he didn't loosen the grip around the fox's abdomen. But that brought up another question…

"Why do you trust me so much?" Sasuke asked scraping his nails over the blonde's stomach. "I could rip you open if I wanted to."

The blonde peaked over his shoulder to look at the wolf. "If you were gonna do anything you would've already done it."

He hated to admit it but Naruto was right- again. He couldn't kill him in the meadow and he couldn't kill him now. He even went out of his way to help the fox when he should've just let the patrolling unit take him in. It just wasn't who he was. But what he didn't like was Naruto being so passive of him. It kind of irked him how confident the fox was. He let out a growl spinning Naruto to face him.

"You know…" He grabbed the blonde's chin bringing it closer. "You should really learn your place."

Naruto blinked a couple times at the sudden mood change. Place? So this is he how he wanted it? The raven was challenging him and he was definitely not going to back down. Wolves were no better then foxes and he would prove it! Naruto's eyes narrowed never breaking contact with Sasuke's. The raven guided the blondes face closer absentmindedly. He looked sexy as hell. The fox flicked his eyes down watching his fingers trail up Sasuke's torso smirking when the raven sucked in a deep breath. He knew he was playing dirty but he really didn't care. Something began to coil in his stomach when felt the raven's muscles twitch underneath his fingertips. He continued upwards making his way to Sasuke's chest skimming over his collarbones lightly. The wolf studied the others face trying to read what Naruto was thinking. Those blue eyes combing his body were turning him on, not that he'd like to admit it.

Naruto glanced back up to meet Sasuke's questioning look and chuckled "You honestly didn't think a tame wolf would scare me, did you? I will never be 'beneath' you so you better start thinking of me as an equal."

"Hn." That was the final nail in the coffin; Naruto _had_ to be seducing him and he'd be an idiot if he didn't jump on that offer. Sasuke smirked pushing the blonde onto the ground wasting no time to climb on top of him. "Then how does being beneath me as an equal sound?"

Naruto couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. What were they getting themselves into? By the way Sasuke was looking at him he wasn't joking. He had poked and prodded a little bit but didn't expect him to actually take the bait. They were walking down a dangerous path and they both knew it.

His stomach coiled again but more intense this time. Sasuke's pheromones must have triggered his heat. It was becoming unbearable and it took all the strength he had not to let a moan escape his lips. He was only nineteen for fucks sake! He wasn't supposed to start his mating period until next year when he was twenty. The way his body was reacting so strongly to the wolf's scent told him he was definitely ready. There was no doubt that the wolf on top of him was in heat as well. He didn't know how he missed it before. Maybe his was just triggered also. All of this wasn't even supposed to happen but, oddly enough, he didn't… care? It was the exact opposite quite frankly. He wanted it.

"Are you sure you want this?" Naruto said briefly stopping the wolf's advances.

"I'm twenty-two and I still haven't found a mate. I probably never will after this, so believe me when I say I want this. Even if it's just for tonight I'll be happy." It was completely out of his comfort zone to convey such feelings but he felt like he needed to make it clear. He felt slightly embarrassed but he'll never see the fox again after this so he didn't really care.

Naruto wrapped a hand around the back of the wolf's neck pulling him in for a light kiss. It was just for a couple seconds but it was enough to determine if they were actually going to go through it. His eye's fluttered open half lidded scanning Sasuke's face when he pulled back. The wolf didn't show any signs of hesitation and Naruto mentally sighed with relief. Even with a simple kiss his stomach was twisting with all sorts of new feelings and didn't want to stop there. He wanted Sasuke to remember him even if it was only for one night. Part of him wondered why the wolf never found a mate. He's undeniably handsome; anyone with eyes could see that, so why not jump in the sack every now and then?

A light nip on his bottom lip snapped him temporarily out of his thoughts. Sasuke lapped the slightly abused skin giving it a gentle suck. He quickly reacted when Naruto took in a shocked breath and hurriedly invaded the fox's sweet cavern. He wanted to devour the man beneath him from head to toe. He mapped the other's mouth trying to dominate the blonde completely. Their tongues wrestled fiercely neither one giving into the other. The raven nipped Naruto's lip again earning a quiet moan and smirked in victory. Naruto's brow furrowed for a second hating he fell for the same trap twice. He could play dirty too if he wanted! Naruto grinded his hips into Sasuke's licking the raven's top lip slowly while he did so. The raven immediately grinded his hips back into Naruto's out of reflex not expecting the sneak attack. He was shocked how fast the blonde could make him lose control. Naruto smiled cockily when he heard a soft grunt escaped from the raven's mouth. He pushed away from the wolf a little letting his hands roam over the exposed chest and easily flipping over the unsuspecting wolf. Sasuke glared not liking the change of positions but the blonde leaned down and latched himself on his neck before he could protest. The raven gripped onto the blonde's hips firmly trying to gain as much control as he could while the fox sat on top him. Naruto sucked lightly on the pulse between his lips biting down playfully on the sensitive skin. Sasuke took in a sharp breath and bit his lip to stop the noises threatening to come out. Naruto narrowed his eyes not liking how much the wolf was resisting. He repeated the action but with more force and still nothing. He flicked his tail in frustration. _'Fine, if the teme wouldn't moan he'd just have to make him.'_ Naruto thought devilishly licking up his neck latching onto fast-beating pulse. He let his teeth graze the skin softly and whispered, "I wanna hear you. Especially if you're gonna be fucking me late-"

Sasuke grinded his groin against Naruto's cutting off the seductive fox. Naruto quickly recovered, propping himself up, rolling his hips back into Sasuke's. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man beneath him as their hips met again. Sasuke's hands wondered down from the fox's hips squeezing the ass he wanted to fuck so badly.

"Nn, Sasuke" Naruto panted grinding harder against the cock under him. It felt so good it was getting hard to concentrate. The raven's ears perked up hearing his name being called out in such an erotic way. It was completely new. His eyes darkened as his instincts started to kick in full drive. He sat up quickly pinning the fox under him. He couldn't take anymore teasing. Sasuke quickly tugged down the evil pants before Naruto could protest. Sasuke's tail twitched happily at the sight underneath him. Naruto watched him with half lidded eyes not affected by being completely exposed. The raven's eyes scanned over Naruto's body hungrily stopping when his eyes landed on the flushed pink erection lying between the fox's legs. Naruto looked away feeling his cheeks flame up but didn't bother to try and cover himself. He had nothing to hide and he was pretty sure Sasuke had liked what he saw. The raven reached out sliding a finger down the blonde's shaft making Naruto take in a sharp breath of air. Sasuke licked his lips before wrapping his hand around the hardened flesh pumping it slowly. Naruto moaned scratching the dirt ground beneath him trying to find anything to hold onto. He felt like he was going to melt as Sasuke began to pick up the speed. It felt so good, better then Naruto could ever do for himself. Naruto arched his back when the raven gave a twist around his head before going back down the shaft. He'd never felt so good in his life. If the wolf didn't slow down soon he'd come before he got the chance to touch the other male. "Sasuke," He panted, "You… too."

Sasuke ignored the protests wanting to drive the blonde even crazier. He dipped his head down without warning and wrapped his mouth around Naruto's tip giving it a quick suck. "Shit." Naruto hissed out fisting a handful of Sasuke's hair not expecting the sudden movement. The wolf didn't mind a little bit of pain. Instead he looked up at Naruto making eye contact while he slowly licked up the blonde's cock before taking it back into his mouth. Naruto's grip loosened on his hair but he didn't completely let go. The fox watched the rare sight in front of him as the wolf bobbed his head up and down on his member. Naruto was the first one to break eye contact letting his head fall back gently on the ground. He could barely focus anymore. Sasuke wrapped his hand around the lower part of the shaft twisting and pumping it to the rhythm. Naruto couldn't take it much longer. He was starting to get close which he was slightly embarrassed about because Sasuke hadn't even been blowing him long. He felt so lame. In his defense not only was he a virgin but also he had never been sexual with anyone before so all of it was completely new. His instinct was the only thing he could rely on right now. A rough suck on his head snapped him out of his thoughts almost making him explode on the spot. "St-stop, gonna cum." The raven didn't listen, instead he sped up his motions making the blonde tense up- he was _so_ close. Sasuke had no mercy; all it took was one more flick of the tongue to send Naruto over the edge. The fox let out a guttural moan as he released himself into Sasuke's mouth. The wolf made sure that Naruto fully rode out his orgasm before letting the still half hard flesh slip out his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes trying come down from the high but was rudely interrupted when he felt himself being flipped over onto his hands and knees. He shot a glare at the wolf behind him but instantly flushed when he saw Sasuke bend his head down to spit a string of semen onto his entrance. His heart skipped a beat. There was no way he could chicken out now and thank heavens he didn't feel nervous at all, just horny. Even though he just came moments before he could already feel himself getting hard again with anticipation. His heat wouldn't let him cool down. He gasped feeling the Raven's finger circle gently around his entrance before pushing a finger in. Naruto tightened up at the new sensation trying to hold in his gasp. Sasuke bit his lip as the tight muscle gripped around his finger. He expelled the thought of plunging in right then and there but he didn't want to lose control and end up hurting Naruto. He pulled the finger slowly out watching every second. He repeated the motion a couple more times before slipping a second finger in. The heat in his pants was becoming absolutely unbearable. A quiet moan snapped him out of this thoughts noticing how sexy the fox looked in front of him. The blonde had arched his back fully accepting the violating fingers. Who knew the fox would have such a sexy body? By the looks of it Naruto was thoroughly enjoying having his hole fingered. He slipped in a third finger to see how the blonde would react. Naruto inhaled sharply as the finger made it's way in but showed no other signs of discomfort. Naruto's body was beginning to react on it's own, his hips started to meet the rhythm of the intruding limbs trying to get them to go deeper. It was a feeling he never thought he'd like but there he was basically fucking himself on Sasuke's fingers. If he were coolheaded right now he'd probably feel embarrassed but none of that mattered. All he wanted was for Sasuke's fingers to go deeper. Something inside him was restless.

"Sasuke," The blonde panted, "More." He couldn't even get out a full sentence but the raven understood him loud and clear. He was trying to make sure Naruto was good and ready but he couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke slipped off the tight pants not noticing the fox watching every second of the pants decent. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the newly exposed skin. A shot of both excitement and fear sparked inside of him. He knew Sasuke was going to be bigger then him but, damn, he didn't know how that was going to fit. He gulped when he noticed Sasuke inching closer. Sasuke slid this thumb gently across the pink entrance to make sure it was still plenty wet from the semen but he lubed up his member with some spit just to make sure. He positioned himself right outside Naruto's entrance letting his head rest against it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Naruto noticed but he chose not to say anything. Sasuke knew what this meant and what the consequences were but he didn't care. Even if he'd suffer for the rest of his life, he wanted to enjoy this night with Naruto. With one last breath he pushed his shaft slowly into Naruto not stopping until he was fully sheathed. The blonde gasped at the pain clamping his eye's shut. Sasuke was much bigger then the three fingers he had come accustomed to.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked breathily. He was finding it incredibly difficult to stay still in the warmth but he wanted to wait for the 'ok'.

"You know what? I've never been better." Naruto replied sarcastically letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. The pain was still there but the shock of the penetration was starting to wear off. "So, you gonna make it feel better or what?"

"Thought you would never ask." He continued his motions pulling halfway out only to thrust back into the sweet tight hole. The blonde felt much more amazing then he ever thought. He watched himself pull out only to see Naruto's ass greedily suck him back in. He couldn't get enough of the blonde, the toned beauty beneath him was absolutely perfect. He felt somewhat lucky to be sharing the night with him. Sasuke wrapped his hands around the fox's hips easing the man into a steady rhythm. Even though it still hurt a little Naruto couldn't help from getting excited. Never in a million years would he think that he'd be losing his virginity to a wolf. His cock started twitching coming back to life at the thought. Not only a wolf, but also one of the sexiest men he had ever seen. Maybe he really did have a wolf fetish. Naruto peeked behind him blushing when he saw just how intently Sasuke was staring at him. There was no time to start feeling shy, might as well have some fun with it. Right as the wolf pulled slowly out Naruto slammed himself back against him making them both hiss.

"Idiot." Sasuke bit out digging his nails into Naruto's back briefly.

"Shut up," The blonde said breathlessly pulling away from Sasuke before, once again, ramming himself backwards. The heat was getting unbearable. "Hurry up and fuck me. You aren't here to sight-see."

Sasuke grunted pushing Naruto's chest to the ground leaving his ass in the air. If the fox wanted it, by all means he'd let him have it. He gripped Naruto's hips slamming into him hard. Naruto gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure, whatever spot Sasuke hit made his whole body shudder. The penetrations were so much deeper at this angle, he felt so good he was turning numb. Naruto desperately reached out for his cock letting out a deep moan. Feeling so good should have been illegal. It was getting hard for him to think, between Sasuke thrusting against his prostrate and himself stroking his very sensitive member, he was beginning to lose his mind. Sasuke noticed and picked up the pace fucking him faster. The only thing his brain could register other then pleasure was the sound of their bodies slapping hungrily against each other.

"Fuck." Sasuke bit out when the fox tightened up unexpectedly. Naruto dug his nails into the ground. He was close, he tightened his grip around the fox's hips making them meet him at a faster pace. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he pumped his cock for the final time before spilling his cum onto the ground beneath him. Sasuke hissed as the blonde clamped down on him. He was right behind Naruto, he came hard as Naruto's tight hole milked the last drop of seed from his body. He pulled slowly out of the fox, wincing a little bit at how sensitive his member was. He collapsed next the blonde on the dirt floor not caring if dirt stuck to his sweaty body. They were both quiet for the first couple of minutes trying to catch their breath and fully realize what just happened. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke's face trying to get a read on what he was thinking but failed. The wolf just stared at the top of the cave. Something dawned on him, Sasuke didn't think it was a mistake did he?

"You don't regret it, do you?" He asked breaking silence. He prayed to God it wasn't some kind of instant regret situation. That seemed to get the raven's attention pretty fast because he looked at Naruto like he was stupid.

"What? No," He replied pulling Naruto into an embrace. "Don't think senseless things like that. Anybody in the future will be lucky to have with you."

Naruto grimaced at that statement feeling oddly unsatisfied with it. He had just met Sasuke but that didn't stop him from wanting more. He chuckled internally at himself at how pathetic he was being. He'd probably never see Sasuke again after all so of course he'd have to sleep with other people. That still didn't stop it from feeling so cold. The wolf noticed the weird face Naruto was making so he pulled him in even closer.

"Stop thinking already, just go to sleep. I'll lead you back to the meadow in the morning."

Naruto nodded and snuggled up to Sasuke's side resting his head on the wolf's arm. It didn't long for them to fall asleep; they were already so worn out from being both mentally and physically exhausted. The last thing Naruto heard before he fully succumbed to sleep was the sound of leaves rattling on the ground.

-x-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open feeling disoriented for a second trying to figure out why he was on the floor. He looked over at Sasuke sitting near the entrance of the cave and everything flooded back. He cheeks flushed red but now wasn't the time to feel embarrassed. Last night had been amazing so no need to feel any sort of shame. He was still in the buff so he sat up and stretched before reaching for his capris. He grimaced at how dirty he felt as he tugged on his pants. He couldn't wait to bathe off all the dirt in the lake near his house later on. He peeked over at the wolf again and he still hadn't budged. He was just sitting there staring out at the forest. At least the storm had stopped. Naruto made his way towards Sasuke taking a seat next to him. It kind of bugged him when the wolf didn't acknowledge him.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked wanting to know if he could do anything to help.

"I'm fine, lets go." Sasuke said in a monotone voice trying to stand up. Naruto pushed his leg back down before he could get on his feet making the wolf fall down with a plop. The raven shot him a dirty look but Naruto didn't back down.

"I'm not going until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. You're imagining things."

"You're a horrible liar," Naruto retorted not falling for it for one second. "Spit it out. It always helps me feel better when I get something off my chest."

Sasuke contemplated it for a moment but shook his head. "No, this should be my burden only. It was my choice."

"Well it's already my burden because It'll bug me for the rest of my life if you don't tell me now."

The raven let out a shaky breath before starting. "Wolves…" He paused, it was harder to say then he thought it was going to be. He looked into Naruto's baby blue eyes to see the look of genuine concern for him. "Wolves mate for life."

Naruto's eye's widened instantly looking at the ground taking a second to think about it. That means Sasuke will never be able to be with anyone ever again and it was, he clasped his mouth with his hands, it was all _his_ fault. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt the tears form in his eyes eventually falling down his face. They didn't teach stuff like that in the fox community or else he would have never of slept with him. Sasuke could be happy with someone for the rest of his life and he just stole that from him. He felt Sasuke's hand rest on his head, which he guessed, was there for comfort but he wasn't the one that needed to be comforted right now. The blonde pushed him away roughly.

"Why didn't you tell me that _beforehand_!" Naruto chocked out angrily still crying.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you." Sasuke let out a sigh of annoyance. "It was _my_ choice. You don't have to feel bad. I did it knowing this would be the outcome."

Naruto looked down at the dirt again trembling with anger then something occurred on him. Naruto sniffled wiping his nose and stood up brushing himself off. "Ok, Im ready to go now."

Sasuke stood up beside him following suit, brushing himself off as well. He was about to step out the cave when Naruto grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I'm…" Naruto trailed off not making contact with the raven at first. Sasuke noticed the small tint on his cheeks and wondered what the blonde was up to. Naruto licked his lips nervously. Sasuke could feel the fox's hand shaking slightly on his arm, which made him even more curious. "I'm taking last night as a proposal."

Sasuke's eye's widened a fraction feeling caught off guard. "That's impossible, stop being delusional Naruto. This is real life, not some fairytale. A wolf and fox being together will never be accepted."

"My friends and family will. I know they will."

"You are being silly." Sasuke exhaled. "Lets go."

Naruto looked up angrily at him. "I'm not taking no for an answer. This is my decision too! I'm not leaving you alone for the rest of you're life and I also… like you. I think I have since we first met when as kids but I just didn't know it until now. I'm begging, give me the chance to fall in love with you." Naruto stated boldly.

Sasuke looked down at the pleading blonde and felt a tug at his heart. He was giving the raven the cutest puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen. He had never been so shocked and dumbfounded in his life. He thought it over for a second but how could he say no to that? He finally met someone that caught his attention so why pass it up? He had never felt attached to the wolf community so abandoning them wouldn't be hard. He had felt alone his whole life anyways; his brother was his father's favorite.

"Fine…" Sasuke caved in. Naruto got instant butterflies when he heard his answer. Naruto flashed him the most beautiful smile tugging him out of the cave. Sasuke couldn't help but return the smile. If someone had told him a week ago he'd be engaged on his 23rd birthday he would have never believed them. He was sure he going to spend his life alone until a certain blonde bounced his way into his life.

"You're so pretty when you smile."

"You shouldn't call a guy pretty, dobe." He said ruffling Naruto's hair leading him towards the meadow.

Ahhhhh, I'm all done! Thanks so much for reading guys! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop a review, I'm really curious what you guys have to say!

/Candlelight Kiss


End file.
